Cambio de personalidad
by scullyss1978
Summary: Que pasaria si Booth al despertar no fuera el mismo, los personajes no son mios son de la Fox,dedicado a todos los que les gusta la serie Bones. Espero rewiews buenos y malos.


-¿Quien eres tu?

La pregunta le partió el alma a Huesos,

-¿Estas de broma Booth?

-No se quien eres ni se quien soy yo.

-Eres Seeley Booth agente del FBI y yo soy Temperante Brennan tu compañera de

trabajo.

-siento decirle que no la conozco de nada.

Dos horas después sala de espera del hospital.

-Doctora Brennan.

- si doctor Sebastián.

- su compañero Seeley Booth. Tiene una amnesia total debido a la operación.

-¿cuanto puede durar?

- no lo sabemos puede que días o para siempre.

-que podemos hacer (dijo Cam)

-apoyarle, estar ahí. Ir enseñándole otra vez a ser Seeley Booth.

-eso esta hecho.

Bones se pasaba el día consultando en Internet todo lo relacionado con la amnesia, necesitaba saber que le había pasado a Booth, le serviría para poder aceptar que le había ocurrido a su compañero.

-Hola Booth ¿como estas hoy?

-Mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza,

- Me alegro

-Doctora Brennan no entiendo porque vienes aquí todos los días, es que a caso nosotros -estamos saliendo o algo así.

-No, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Entonces no tengo novia.

-No.

-Cuéntame algo de nuestra relación.

-La verdad es que al principio no nos aguantábamos pero poco nos hicimos grandes amigos.

-Me alegro creo que eres buena persona. (Le puso esa sonrisa maravillosa que tanto la gustaba)

De repente no pudo aguantar esa sensación de ahogo, necesitaba irse de allí, demasiadas emociones para una mujer tan racional como Huesos. En la sala de espera se encuentra con Ángela.

-Estas bien

-No no estoy bien

-Que te ocurre.

-Que no puede ver a Booth así

Pasaron los días la cosa pareció normalizarse, entre el trabajo y el hospital Bones no tenia mucho tiempo para aburrirse.

-Bot. Me han dicho que en unos días te dan el alta.  
-si (dijo triste)  
- a que viene esa cara, te vas a casa.  
-que casa no recuerdo ni donde vivo ni nada aquí, en el hospital por lo menos se donde esta mi habitación,  
-estas todavía desorientado es normal, tu amnesia te provoca esos miedos que por otro lado son totalmente racionales para un ser adulto que ha pasado por una experiencia traumática como la tuya.  
-siempre hablas así.  
-como  
-no se raro.  
-si  
-me parece muy gracioso  
-pues no se porque solo expongo un hecho científico.  
-gracias Brennan.  
-¿por?  
-no se contigo me siento seguro, no se que relación teníamos que tener en mi vida pasada pero si hay algo que tengo claro es que entre nosotros hay una conexión especial.  
-eres mi mejor amigo.  
-de todas formas gracias.  
-vamos hacer una cosa, en vez de irte a tu casa te vienes a la mía así te recuperar más pronto.  
-de nuevo gracias.

En los días sucesivos se pasó intentando hacer que la vida de Booth fuese más agradable, había ido al supermercado a comprar todas esas cosas que tanto odiaba carne de cerdo, costillas etc.………además de ir a una tienda de electrónica comprar una tele.

-hola  
-hola que deseaba.  
-una televisión.  
-¿como la quiere?  
-no es para mi es para un regalo.  
-que para su maridito.  
-no tengo maridito, además esa es un concepción bastante machista por su parte.  
-perdone.  
-a ver quiero una tele grande para poder ver bien los partidos y esas cosas que hacéis los hombres.  
-si bien tenemos esta SAMSUNG de 32" es buena marca y esta oferta cuesta 1800 dólares.  
-vale bien. Me la llevo también querría la tele por cable para ver todo el deporte.  
-le debe importar mucho la persona a la que va dirigida el regalo.  
-si es muy importante (se puso a pensar que cuanta razón tenia)

Mas tarde se paso por la casa de Booth se sintió como una invasora, había estado miles de veces en su casa alguna vez se quedó durmiendo o esa vez que estaba lloviendo a cantaros y Booth le prestó una de esas camisetas de hockey que por cierto no le devolvió. Sentir su olor tan masculino, recordaba la de veces que se habían reído en el sofá o discutido en la cocina por algún caso.  
Le hizo a hacer algo que jamás había hecho por ningún hombre, sentirse vulnerable. Se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a llorar, tenia tanta rabia contenida pensaba que no era justo lo que estaba pasando que era una pesadilla. Por fin había encontrado a un hombre bueno honrado generoso y que le hacía reír y sentirse segura, cuando estaba entre sus brazos parecía detenerse el tiempo. Y ahora no recuerda nada de nada ni las peleas, las risas es comenzar de nuevo. Entonces grito desesperada.

-Te odio Seeley Booth. Te odio por dejarme que me enamorara de ti, por obligarme a bajar la guardia. Ahora que sigo como si nada o intento que vuelvas a recordar estos maravillosos cuatro años. Soy una mujer racional, no me puedo dejar llevar por los sentimientos de perdida voy a luchar para que te acuerdes.

Con todo esto reconoció lo que todos en el laboratorio sabían que mujer fría como hielo tenía su puntito sentimental.

-bueno ya estamos en casa.  
-que bonito apartamento tienes, se nota que tienes gusto.  
-antes no decías lo mismo.  
-¿que decía?

-entre otras cosas que era demasiado impersonal, no había fotos ni nada que pensara que aquí vivía alguien.  
-pero si que hay fotos.  
-si cuando encontré a mi padre y a mi hermano Russ, descubrí que me apetecía tener fotos de mi familia y mis amigos.  
-aquí estoy yo con un niño.  
-si esa foto es muy graciosa, fue en el campeonato de béisbol de padre e hijos del FBI. Casi matas al árbitro porque a Parker le pitaron un strike cuando casi le pega una pelota.  
-como es mi hijo.  
-es un muchacho excepcional es muy inteligente y simpático.  
-que pasó entre su madre y yo.  
-simplemente que la cosa no fue a más, pero os lleváis muy bien.  
-y háblame de ti  
Se puso bastante nerviosa. Ya este bien por ahora te vas a tu habitación a dormir,

-te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que me duerma (dijo con sonrisa picarona)

-a veces creo que nos estas tomando el pelo a todos y que no tiene amnesia.

-he contratado a una enfermera para que te cuide mientras yo no este, además todos tus amigos están deseando verte pero eso será mañana ahora a descansar.

-si mama.

Le mataría cuando se pone en plan sexy, esa noche no pudo dormir mucho, estaba demasiado nerviosa pensando que le tenía demasiado cerca solo les separaba una pared, como no podía dormir se despertó a beber un poco de agua. Entonces el salón se encontró con Booth.

-perdón siento despertarte.

-no pasa nada solo iba a por agua. ¿Que haces?

-estaba viendo algunas fotos para intentar recordar algo.

- date tiempo es un proceso largo.

-es una tortura no recordar nada, ni quien soy ni como soy.

-eres una persona maravillosa, que tienes muchos amigos que te vamos a ayudar.

-lo que parece raro es que no tenga ni mujer ni novia. Soy bastante atractivo.

- modesto

-no se eso es lo que decían las enfermeras, (se río)

-eso es innegable .pero con tu trabajo tampoco tienes mucho tiempo para relaciones amorosas.

-¿y tu estas con alguien?

-no la verdad es que no.

Se sobresalto, dio por concluida la conversación y se fue a la cama con un buen susto, solo pensaba en que no la hubiera descubierto su pequeño secreto, estaba enamorada de Seeley Booth.

Fueron transcurriendo los días Booth parecía cada día más recuperado de la operación, pero seguía sin recordar nada, el enfermo seguía en casa de Brennan que estaba deseando llegar a casa para ver a Booth.

Un día por la tarde Cam y Ángela entran por la puerta del despacho de Brennan.

-Temp. Te apetece venir con nosotras a tomar algo.

-no tengo cosas que hacer.

-esa cosa que hacer no será un hombre alto, guapo que tiene amnesia.

-bueno en parte.

-se puede saber que pasa entre vosotros.

-nada es solo un amigo que me necesita

-que no hemos nacido ayer, sabemos que tu sientes algo más.

-por muy Brennan que seas, no creo que le pidieras a otra persona que tuvierais un hijo, sino fuera por que es Booth.

-que estas insinuado

-que aquí tenemos todo tipo de drogas para que confieses que sientes por booth

-a vosotras no os puedo mentir, le amo.

-bien gané la apuesta. (Dijo cam)

-que apuesta.

-otro día te contamos.

-por cierto que vas hacer con el tema del bebé, vas a seguir adelante.

-de momento me voy a esperar, me dijo que quería participar en el proceso.

-y si no recuerda nunca.

-no lo se. Además no es el mismo es más racional. El otro día estuvo viendo el canal de Historia y le gustaba.

-Booth?

-si dice que no le gusta el deporte. Además quiere visitar el museo.

-nuestro Booth lleva trabajando con nosotros casi cinco años y no ha querido visitarlo nunca.

-no es que me parezca malo pero tampoco lo veo normal, no es el mismo.

Esa afirmación la tuvo distraída durante todo el camino a casa. Fue a comprar alguna cosa para cenar y subió a casa.

-hola booth.

-hola hay alguien ahí.

Se preocupo bastante al no responderla nadie,

-perdona pero es que te estaba arreglando la cocina estaba demasiado desordenada te he puesto los condimentos por orden alfabético.

-¿como?

-hay que tener un poco de orden para que la vida sea mas llevadera

-eso es una buena noticia. (Dijo con una media sonrisa)

-tengo otra buena noticia.

-¿cual?

-me han dado el alta, ya puedo trabajar

-en serio.

-si así que ya te vas a librar de mí, quiero ir a casa y empezar a vivir mi vida, ayer estuve en mi piso y hay bastantes cosas por tirar.

-como cuales

-los cómics por ejemplo que soy un hombre adulto o esa música horripilante que suena tan fuerte, además creo que voy a empezar a estudiar una carrera

-pero nos vamos a seguir viendo.

-si bueno ya me había acostumbrado a tener a alguien en casa.

Había algo que no comprendía era el cuerpo de Booth, pero no tenía su magia ni su chispa. Se había vuelto ordenado, quería usar ejecutivos y corbatas más clásicas.

En el laboratorio Ángela y los demás decidieron darle una fiesta a Booth, cuando llegó al unísono todos le gritaron.

-sorpresa.

-Ey que bonito, a que viene esto.

-viene a que un compañero ha vuelto.

-no lo entiendo, no soy un cerebrin como vosotros.

-por eso, eres la parte exótica del grupo.

-me tenéis como mascota.

-no eres un miembro mas.

-eres el miembro alfa.

-no se pero no me gusta lo que estoy escuchando.

Saliendo enfadado del laboratorio y Huesos yendo tras el,

-Que te pasa.

-que no me acuerdo de nada, que estoy harto que todo el mundo me trate como si me conociese.

-pero somos tus amigos.

-no lo son, ni si quiera se quien soy yo.

-bueno es normal que estés así.

-no me digas que es normal ni nada de eso.

-entonces que quieres que te diga.

-que vas a estar a mi lado pase lo que pase.

-no lo dudes.

Booth aprovechó para besar a Brennan, a lo que ella respondió.

-lo siento no debía haberlo hecho.

-creo que me he enamorado de ti Temperance.

-yo de ti Tb. estoy enamorada pero no podemos hacer nada.

-no lo entiendo según me has dicho ninguno de los dos tenemos pareja,

-yo estoy loca por ti de veras, pero lo que me enamoro de ti son las mismas cosas que ahora no tienes, tu simpatía, seguridad sentido del humor. Eres tu físicamente que dicho sea de paso estas muy bien.

-no lo entiendo

-es una cosa tonta pero mi Booth nunca me llamaba Temperance.

-pero es tu nombre.

-si pero era parte del juego de seducción que llamaras Huesos, son las cosas que me enamoraron de ti, siempre me estabas corrigiendo porque según tu no era lo suficientemente sociable…………..o cosas así

-pero si hacia eso significa que no me gustabas como eras.

-no ves esa es la diferencia, el lo hacía porque le gustara que fuese más sociable que me abriera más a la gente.

-no lo veo.

-Booth no es lógico, el actúa es sincero no tiene medias tintas, es buena persona y hace todo lo posible por hacer bien a la gente.

-Serra que pida el traslado a otra unidad.

-si seria lo mejor.

Booth se fue triste y pensativo porque todo el mundo le decía como tenía que ser, necesitaba estar a solas consigo mismo. Se fue a su casa encendió la televisión y de repente vio un programa de dibujos animados que le pareció divertido en el aparecia un bebe con cabeza de melón.

En la madrugada suena la puerta de Huesos insistentemente, ella muerta de sueño, abre cuando se encuentra a Booth con un ramos de rosas.

-hola Huesos.

-booth eres tu ¿que hora es?

-las tres de la mañana.

-se puede saber que haces en mi casa a estas horas.

-nada, sabes cuando he llegado a casa y he visto a Steve y el mal educado no me ha dicho nada.

-entonces estas bien.

-mejor que nunca, pero creo que tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-¿cual?

-nuestro hijo. Ahora me voy acercar a ti te voy a dar un beso, espero que no uses tus conocimientos de artes marciales para derribarme

-prueba a ver.

Se besaron en la misma puerta de ahí pasaron a la cama de Brennan donde hicieron lo que estaban deseando durante tanto tiempo. A la mañana siguiente, Brennan se despertó y no vio a Booth creyendo que todavía sido un sueño muy real, empezó a llorar.

-porque llora la antropóloga más famosa del mundo (entrando Booth por la puerta)

-no es un sueño lo que pasó anoche.

-para si que lo fue porque creí, que nunca iba a llegar, pero si Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth hicieron el amor. Por cierto la fama que tienes de buena amante esta justificada.

-gracias tu tampoco te quedas atrás. Pero me hubiese buscado que al despertarme estuvieras aquí conmigo.

-lo siento pero hace un buen rato que estoy despierto y tenia bastante hambre, recorrí tu cocina pero no había nada, así que me bajé a comprar algo con la esperanza de estar aquí antes de que te despertaras.

-te perdono si me traes algo rico.

-café unos croissants, algo de fruta………

-me gusta además yo también tengo mucha hambre.

-suele pasar cuando haces ejercicio, y ayer lo hicimos.

-ven a la cama.

-no que tengo que preparar el desayuno, luego a mi casa a cambiarme e ir al despacho.

-y sino cogemos el día.

-doctora Brennan, si te oyesen tus alumnos.

-que me oiga todo el mundo por primera vez en mi vida soy completamente feliz.

-en serio.

-si nunca creí que pudiera llegar este momento, he hecho muchas veces el amor e incluso con gente de la que estaba enamorada pero no como anoche, me entregué totalmente, todo gracias a ti.

-no hemos sido los dos te acuerdas cuando te dije que todo el mundo tiene alguien especial pues para mi eres tu.

-que cosas más bonitas dices.

-es tu influencia.


End file.
